Dziecko Mroku
by Lowenna
Summary: Severus zabija swoj¹ dziewczynê i ma³¹ córeczkê. mija 15 lat spotyka osobê, o której myœla³, ¿e nie ¿yje. Wczeœniej wystêpowalam pod nickiem morrinne.


Stary mugol z piêcioletni¹ wnuczk¹ sta³ za krzakami i patrzy³. Nie móg³ uwierzyæ w to, co siê dzia³o. -To na pewno sen. Magia nie istnieje. Nie mo¿liwe ¿eby ludzie ubrani na   
  
czarno trzymaj¹cy jakieœ kijki, z których wylatuj¹ ró¿ne kolorowe œwiat³a siali taki   
  
postrach i zniszczenie. Trzeba ich oskar¿yæ o zdewastowanie miasta, morderstwa,   
  
torturowanie, zak³ócanie spokoju.- Mówi³ do wnuczki -nie w takich czasach siê   
  
wychowa³em, Emmy-. –Dziadku, co znaczy 'oskar¿yæ?' - Zapyta³a dziewczynka.   
  
-postawiæ przed s¹dem, czyli ludŸmi, którzy mog¹ wymierzyæ sprawiedliwoœæ i to w³aœnie   
  
zrobimy. Choæ. -Nie tak prêdko... Od wymierzania sprawiedliwoœci jesteœmy my   
  
- 'Œmiercio¿ercy' mugolu! - Us³yszeli g³os ¿¹dny zemsty, pe³en nienawiœci, za niewiadomo, co. Starzec chwyci³ dziewczynkê mocno za r¹czkê. -Kim jesteœ i jak mnie nazwa³eœ?!-   
  
Zapyta³ mugol. –Jestem Œmiercio¿erc¹ kretynie. Cruccio!- Powiedzia³ zamaskowany   
  
nieznajomy, a dziewczynka wrzasnê³a z bólu i zemdla³a. Œmiercio¿erca wyj¹³ nó¿   
  
i krzykn¹³: -Imperio! Poder¿nij jej gard³o-. Starzec nie chcia³ tego zrobiæ, ale musia³, bo nie mia³ si³y siê przeciw stawiæ. Podszed³ do dziewczynki i zacz¹³ ci¹æ... Z szyi dziewczynki   
  
pociek³a ciep³a krew. Zaklêcie przesta³o dzia³aæ. Œmiercio¿erca zaœmia³ siê okrutnie.   
  
-Za co? Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja?- Powiedzia³ starzec i przytuli³ martw¹ wnuczkê.   
  
Mugol mia³ teraz krew wnuczki na ca³ym swoim ubraniu, swojej twarzy i swoich rêkach. Œmiercio¿erca nadal siê œmia³. -To twoja wina œmieciu... Jakbyœ chcia³ to móg³byœ stawiæ   
  
siê opór i nie zabijaæ jej- powiedzia³ rozbawionym tonem Œmiercio¿erca. Jednym   
  
kopniakiem przewróci³ mugola, drugim z³ama³ mu nos... Wycelowa³ w niego ró¿d¿kê...   
  
Ostatni¹ rzecz¹, jak¹ us³ysza³ stary mugol by³y s³owa: Avada Kedavra! Upad³ na ziemiê   
  
bez ¿ycia. Œmiercio¿erca zadowolony z siebie wróci³ do reszty. - Mieliœmy niez³y ubaw.   
  
Gdzie by³eœ Severusie ???- Pytali. -Te¿ mia³em niez³y, tam za krzakami... Stary mugol   
  
z wnuczk¹...- M³ody Œmiercio¿erca opowiedzia³ im wszystko. Po powrocie do domu   
  
Czarnego Pana wszyscy byli w œwietnym humorze. Severus opowiada³ Czarnemu Panu   
  
o swoim dziele. -W pamiêci pozosta³ mi ¿a³osny widok tego starego mugola przyciskaj¹cego do siebie t¹ ma³¹-. Na kredowobia³ej twarzy Lorda Voldemorta pojawi³o siê uznanie... Ale: -by³oby lepiej gdybyœ na starego rzuci³ Cruciatus, a na ma³¹ napuœciæ jak by³a   
  
przytomna, wtedy oboje by bardzo cierpieli...- Snape speszy³ siê i doda³ po chwili -   
  
nastêpnym razem tak zrobiê-.   
  
Severus by³ wiernym s³ug¹ Czarnego Pana do pewnego dnia...   
  
-jutro macie zabiæ setkê mugoli i szlam, jak spotkacie- takie by³o polecenie Czarnego Pana i nikt nie œmia³ go kwestionowaæ, ale wszyscy siê bali aurorów, którzy dos³ownie   
  
rozszarpywali Œmiercio¿erców swoimi antyczarno-magicznymi zaklêciami. Bali siê równie¿ swojego Pana i jego reakcji na nieudana akcjê. ¯adni Œmiercio¿ercy nie mieli ju¿ ratunku z tej "lepszej" strony, wiêc nie maj¹c wyboru lub nie myœl¹c o tym pozostawali wierni   
  
Panu i jego ideom.   
  
Severus œni³ o swoich wszystkich ofiarach, ich b³aganiu o litoœæ i nie sprawia³o mu to   
  
¿adnej przyjemnoœci a nawet drêczy³o go to. Nie móg³ znieœæ myœli, ¿e zabi³ ich wszystkich. Po raz pierwszy drêczy³o go sumienie. Czu³ do siebie obrzydzenie. W œrodku nocy obudzi³ siê. Wiedzia³, ¿e nie ma ju¿ ratunku z ¿adnej strony. Przypomnia³ sobie dzieñ temu zabi³   
  
swoj¹ dziewczynê i swoj¹ szeœciomiesiêczn¹ córkê. Wtedy nie czu³ do nich takiego   
  
przywi¹zania. Dopiero teraz uœwiadomi³ sobie, ¿e je kocha³. Wtedy by³ jakby w transie nie do koñca wiedzia³, co robi. Nie zastanawia³, jakie mog¹ byæ konsekwencje jego czynów i nie chcia³ tego czyniæ. Teraz nie wiedzia³, co zrobiæ. Zacz¹³ rzucaæ, czym tylko popad³o.   
  
Zachowywa³ siê jakby oszala³. Dlaczego wtedy nie wiedzia³em co robiê? Ju¿ nie mogê tak dalej muszê coœ zrobiæ... Ale co?, myœla³. W pewnym momencie zacz¹³ wrzeszczeæ. Chcia³ z kimœ porozmawiaæ, kimœ, kto go zrozumie i bêdzie móg³ pomóc.., Ale nie mia³ nikogo   
  
takiego... Dwa dni temu j¹ zabi³....   
  
-Jestem beznadziejnym wariatem, muszê to jakoœ skoñczyæ. Nie poddam siê aurorom, nie powiem Czarnemu Panu, ¿e mam doœæ, bo wtedy nic nie zrobiê -umrê w torturach.   
  
W³aœciwie to mi siê nale¿y. Za to, co zrobi³em... Nale¿y mi siê Poca³unek dementora... Nie to by³oby ucieczk¹... Nie mogê... Gdyby by³ ktoœ, komu... Móg³bym... ALBUS   
  
DUMBLEDORE!!! On bêdzie wiedzia³, co zrobiæ... Podejmie m¹dr¹ decyzjê...- Mówi³ sam do siebie. Doszed³ do wniosku, ¿e tak zrobi (pójdzie do niego) -Do akcji pozosta³o mi   
  
oko³o 21 godzin. Na piszê list do Albusa Dumbledore'a - Wzi¹³ pióro, atrament, pergamin i napisa³:   
  
Szanowny Panie Profesorze,   
  
Proszê o spotkanie. Dzisiaj. To bardzo wa¿ne.   
  
Tylko ja i Pan. To mo¿e zmieniæ wiele.   
  
Proszê o natychmiastow¹ odpowiedŸ.   
  
Œmiercio¿erca, który ma dosyæ   
  
Severus nie liczy³ na odpowiedŸ. Nie wierzy³, ¿e ktokolwiek bêdzie z nim chcia³ rozmawiaæ. Zaadresowa³ kopertê, poszed³ do swojego kruka i przywi¹za³ mu list do nó¿ki -leæ szybko- powiedzia³. Patrzy³ jak puchacz wylatuje przez okno. Potem d³ugo rozmyœla³ nad tym, co zrobi³ Neidin (swojej dziewczynie) i Allaine (swojej córce). P³aka³. Poszed³ do miejsca, w   
  
którym je zabi³. Sta³ i patrzy³. By³y tam jeszcze œlady krwi. DŸgn¹³ je no¿em. On jak ka¿dy Œmiercio¿erca musia³ umieæ, chocia¿ po czêœci pos³ugiwaæ siê ka¿d¹ broni¹. Nadlecia³a   
  
sowa z odpowiedzi¹ od Dumbledore'a. Snape otworzy³ kopertê i przeczyta³:   
  
Zgadzam siê. Dziœ o 14.00 Przy Wrzeszcz¹cej Chacie w Hogsmeade.   
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
Poczu³ ulgê. Godzinê wczeœniej by³ na miejscu. Pada³ deszcz. O wyznaczonej godzinie   
  
zjawi³ siê Dumbledore. Spojrza³ na Severusa i odezwa³ siê: -Snape? Severus Snape?-.   
  
-Niestety- odpowiedzia³ bez ironii i rzuci³ ca³¹ swoja broñ ( ró¿d¿kê, pistolet, kilka   
  
zwyk³ych no¿y i nó¿ nas¹czony trucizn¹) przed Dumbledore'a. -W jakiej sprawie chcia³eœ   
  
siê ze mn¹ spotkaæ Severusie?- spyta³ Albus. -Mam dosyæ. Nie mogê tak dalej. Od trzech   
  
lat nosze na lewym przedramieniu Mroczny Znak, wystrzeliwujê go, s³u¿ê Czarnemu Panu, torturujê, zabijam... Od trzech lat ¿yjê jakby w transie... Nie do koñca wiem, co robiê.. .Tak by³o do dzisiejszej nocy. Dopiero wtedy uœwiadomi³em sobie, co zrobi³em. Trzy dni   
  
temu zabi³em...- Tu g³os mu siê za³ama³- swoj¹ dziewczynê i córkê... Dopiero dziœ siê   
  
zorientowa³em, jakim jestem draniem. Kocha³em je. Bez powodu wpad³em w sza³…   
  
To sta³o siê tak nagle. Mo¿e pan zrobiæ, co chce. Nie mam ju¿ jak siê broniæ odda³em panu swoj¹ broñ niech pan robi, co chce. Decyzja, jak¹ pan podejmie bêdzie i tak s³uszna   
  
- Dumbledore patrzy³ na niego ze zdumieniem i po chwili powiedzia³:- dam ci drug¹ szansê. Zostañ moim szpiegiem.   
  
Severus zgodzi³ siê. Od tamtej pory ka¿dego dnia pisa³ do Dumbledore'a.   
  
Jakiœ miesi¹c póŸniej ko³o Smahain (Halloween) Czarny Pan by³ bardzo zdenerwowany, tak, ¿e zabija³ nawet Œmiercio¿erców. -Idê zabiæ Potterów - powiedzia³ dzieñ przed   
  
Hallowen -¿aden z was nie mo¿e siê tam zjawiæ-. W ten dzieñ zginêli James i Lily Potter,   
  
prze¿y³ tylko Harry- ich syn. Lord Voldemort utraci³ cia³o i moc...   
  
W owe jesienne przesilenie aurorzy stali siê bardziej odwa¿ni. Torturowali i zabijali   
  
Œmiercio¿erców. Tej pamiêtnej nocy Severus zosta³ z³apany, oskar¿ony i torturowany.   
  
-Severusie Snape, stajesz przed Wizengamotem, aby odpowiedzieæ na zarzuty zwi¹zane   
  
ze Œmiercio¿erstwem. Wys³uchaliœmy obci¹¿aj¹cych ciê zeznañ i broni¹cych. Czy chcesz dodaæ coœ do swoich zeznañ?- Powiedzia³ Barty Crouch. -By³em Œmiercio¿erc¹ to fakt.   
  
Przeszed³em na wasz¹ stronê rok temu... Gdy uœwiadomi³em sobie, kim jestem i co   
  
zrobi³em…- Powiedzia³ Snape. - Snape zosta³eœ przy³apany na torturowaniu mugoli..   
  
.- Powiedzia³ Crouch. Coœ mu przerwa³o, do sali wpad³...- DUMBLEDORE! Ju¿ myœla³em, ¿e coœ siê sta³o... Ca³e szczêœcie, ¿e jesteœ... Mamy tu pewien obrzydliwy przypadek   
  
ŒMIERCIO¯ERCY... Z³apaliœmy go na...- I znowu coœ, a w³aœciwie ta sama osoba   
  
- Dumbledore. -Severus jest niewinny. Rok temu zosta³ moim szpiegiem i ryzykowa³ ¿ycie ¿eby dostarczyæ mi informacje. ¯¹dam uniewinnienia- powiedzia³, a Severus poczu³ falê ciep³a i nadziei. -Przy³apaliœmy go na zabijaniu i torturowaniu mugoli! -Zastanów siê   
  
Bartemiuszu. Czy gdybyœ by³ na miejscu Lorda Voldemorta, a Severus by³ twoim szpiegiem to buntowa³by siê, ¿e nie chce zabijaæ? Wtedy ujawni³by siê jako szpieg... A przecie¿ nie   
  
o to chodzi....Trzeba dzia³aæ w przebraniu. -Severusie Snape za chwilê og³osimy wyrok-   
  
powiedzia³ i obróci³ siê w stronê reszty Wizengamotu. Snape nie patrzy³ kto jak g³osuje.   
  
Nie s³ucha³ tego, co mówi¹. Czeka³ na wyrok. -Severus Snape zostaje uznany za winnego zarzucanych mu czynów, ale ze wzglêdu na zeznania Albusa Dumbledore'a kar¹ bêdzie 5   
  
miesiêcy w Azkabanie- powiedzia³ Crouch i po chwili zwróci³ siê do dementorów cicho   
  
-zabierzcie tego œmiecia-.   
  
Dementorzy zbli¿yli siê do Severusa z³apali go za rêce i wyprowadzili.   
  
Myœla³, ¿e zwariuje w Azkabanie. Same najgorsze wspomnienia i te, które dawa³y mu   
  
wyrzuty sumienia.   
  
Rok po wyjœciu z Azkabanu zosta³ nauczycielem eliksirów w Hogwarcie, trzy lata póŸniej opiekunem Slytherinu.   
  
Od klêski Czarnego Pana minê³o 13 lat. W tegoroczne Samhain Severus i Igor Karkarow byli w Hogwarcie i zauwa¿yli, ¿e Mroczny Znak zaczyna byæ coraz bardziej wyraŸny, co   
  
znaczy³o, ¿e Czarny Pan odzyskuje utracone si³y i powraca. -Severusie przecie¿ musia³eœ   
  
zauwa¿yæ- powiedzia³ Karkarow, kiedy byli gdzieœ na osobnoœci.-Zauwa¿y³em. Jak myœlisz, kiedy to siê stanie ?-Nie wiem. Obawiam siê, ¿e ju¿ nie d³ugo. Zdradzi³em zbyt wielu ¿eby....Ktoœ idzie!- rzek³ i zaczêli rozmawiaæ, o czym innym.   
  
Podczas Trzeciego Zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego Potter i Diggory zniknêli po tym jak chwycili jednoczeœnie puchar. Mroczny Znak zacz¹³ piec Snape'a i Karkarowa . Severus siedzia³ z innymi nauczycielami na trybunach w pewnym momencie poczu³ szarpniêcie-Igor? -Tak. Severusie, co zrobisz?- spyta³ ze strachem.-Zostaje, a ty? -Uciekam....- Karkarow podziêkowa³ mu krótko znikn¹³.   
  
Karkarow uciek³, ale wiedzia³, ¿e przed Czarnym Panem nie mo¿na siê ukryæ. Severus powiedzia³ Dubledore'owi, co s¹dzi o znikniêciu Pottera. Fakty siê zbiega³y.   
  
-To bardzo mo¿liwe Severusie- stwierdzi³ Dumbledore po wys³uchaniu Severusa.   
  
Godzinê póŸniej coœ œwisnê³o Harry Potter le¿a³ na ziemi œciskaj¹c rêkê martwego Diggory'ego i Puchar. Wiele osób podbieg³oby zobaczyæ co siê sta³o. Severus tego nie zrobi³, bo go nienawidzi³. Zamyœli³ siê. Z zamyœlenia wyrwali go Minerwa McGonagall i Dumbledore. Pobiegli odbiæ Pottera Crouchowi i zaopiekowaæ siê Moody'm. PóŸniej w skrzydle szpitalnym odby³a siê rozmowa, a raczej k³ótnia z Knotem, który nie chcia³ uwierzyæ w powrót Voldemorta .Wprowadzi³ dementora do zamku nie wys³uchawszy zeznania Œmiercio¿ercy. Potwór z³o¿y³ swój poca³unek Crouchowi.   
  
Jak Dumbledore rozda³ zadania Minerwie i pani Pomfrey(, które póŸniej wysz³y), zmusi³ Syriusz i Snape'a do pogodzenia siê. Severus zrobi³ to tylko dlatego, ¿e Dumbledore go o to prosi³- Syriusz pewnie te¿.   
  
-Severusie- rzek³ Dumbledore- chyba wiesz, o co muszê ciê prosiæ? Jeœli jesteœ gotów...-Jestem- opowiedzia³ Severus przera¿ony t¹ perspektyw¹ i wyszed³. Uda³ siê prosto do swojego gabinetu. Przygotowa³ siê. Wiedzia³, co ma zrobiæ. Bêdzie szpiegowa³ Œmiercio¿erców i Czarnego Pana. Ale najpierw musia³ kupiæ sk³adniki do eliksiru Verillum dzia³aj¹cego podobnie jak ³zy feniksa, ale z mniejsz¹ moc¹. By³ mu bardzo potrzebny. Wzi¹³ Pelerynê-niewidkê Croucha. -Nie bêdzie ci ju¿ potrzebna- powiedzia³ patrz¹c na bezduszne cia³o dawnego kompana i wyszed³.   
  
Poszed³ do Hogsmeade kupi³ sk³adniki, wróci³ do swojego gabinetu i sporz¹dzi³ eliksir. Potem poszed³ w najbli¿sze miejsce, z którego mo¿na siê deportowaæ. Na³o¿y³ Pelerynê-niewidkê i deportowa³ siê 100 m od Œmiercio¿erców. Wypi³ eliksir umo¿liwiaj¹cy s³yszenie na odleg³oœæ g³osów z miejsca, w które siê patrzy. Us³ysza³ g³os Voldemorta , który nape³ni³ go strachem.   
  
SpóŸni³ siê. Nie s³ysza³ rozmowy. Jedynie jej koniec.-No to ju¿ idŸ zabij ode mnie kilka szlam i mugoli.   
  
-Œmiercio¿ercy idŸcie siê ,,zabawiæ,, niedaleko st¹d jest mugolskie miasteczko-. Powiedzia³ Voldemort i znikn¹³. Snape te¿. Wróci³ do zamku i opowiedzia³ o wszystkim Dumbledore' owi.   
  
-No to siê zaczyna...- Stwierdzi³ Flitwick, któregoœ ranka po zakoñczeniu roku szkolnego.-Ledwo odjecha³y jedne problemy do Londynu to pojawi³y siê kolejne....Nie mamy nauczyciela do o.p.c.m.. (obron¹ przed czarn¹ magi¹)....Trzeba bêdzie zabezpieczyæ boisko do Quidditcha tak ,¿eby Ministerstwo siê nie dowiedzia³o- marudzi³ Snape. Wszystkich zdziwi³ fakt, ¿e Severus narzeka³ na brak nauczyciela O.P.C.M. -Co siê tak patrzycie na mnie?- Zapyta³.-Nie zamierzasz kandydowaæ na stanowisko nauczyciela O.P.C.M?- zapyta³a Sybilla Trelawney. Zamierzam, ale pewnie znów siê nie uda- stwierdzi³ Severus.   
  
Do Wielkiej Sali wpad³ Korneliusz Knot.-Widzê, ¿e macie dobre humory. Wiêc pewnie nie zepsujê ich mówi¹c, ¿e znalaz³em nauczyciela obrony przed czarn¹ magi¹?- powiedzia³. Wszyscy oprócz Snape'a i Dumbledore'a siê uœmiechnêli. Snape z przyzwyczajenia, z Dumbledore by³ niezadowolony z samego przybycia Knota.   
  
-Kim jest?- Zapyta³ Dumbledore.   
  
-Dolores Jane Umbridge- powiedzia³ i zmierzy³ Snape'a swoim wzrokiem.   
  
-Kim jest w Ministerstwie?- Zapyta³ Severus.   
  
-Starszym Podsekretarzem w biurze Ministra (czyli moim) i jest w Wizengamocie. Snape, sk¹d wiesz, ¿e tam pracuje?- odpowiedzia³ z zapa³em. -To chyba oczywiste- odpowiedzia³ ponuro Snape. -Masz coœ na ni¹ to powiedz to teraz. -Nie mam.   
  
-Na razie-nie. Albusie, ty nie rozg³aszaj takich bzdur jak to, ¿e Sami –Wiecie- Kto odzyska³ moc...Teraz du¿o osób siê boi....Bez sensu-.   
  
Po ostatniej wypowiedzi Knota wszyscy milczeli.   
  
-Jeœli jeszcze raz zdarzy siê taka sytuacja wszyscy poniesiecie tego konsekwencje.   
  
Min¹³ koszmarny nie tylko dla uczniów rok, z Umbridge w Hogwarcie. Du¿o siê pozmienia³o, ale nie Severus. Tego dnia poszed³ znów prosiæ o to samo.   
  
-Dyrektorze, chcia³bym z³o¿yæ podanie o stanowisko…-Severusie, nie przyjmujê go. Myœlê, ¿e powinienem wyjaœniæ ci, dlaczego. Otó¿ wszyscy nauczyciele tego przedmiotu s¹ tu tylko rok. Ja nie chcê ¿eby tak by³o z tob¹. Jesteœ najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów, jakiego mia³ Hogwart w ca³ej swojej historii. Wiem to od tych dyrektorów- rzek³ obecny dyrektor wskazuj¹c na portrety. Snape poczu³ siê lekko zak³opotany.- Znalaz³ pan ju¿ kogoœ? –Niestety mo¿e ktoœ z Zakonu siê zgodzi… -Mo¿e… Tylko proszê, nie Auror!- Zobaczymy- powiedzia³ dyrektor uœmiechaj¹c siê - pamiêtaj, ¿e dziœ…-Tak wiem.   
  
Chodzi³o o spotkanie w Kwaterze g³ównej. Ka¿dy mia³ zdawaæ relacje z tego, o czym siê dowiedzia³.   
  
Dumbledore nie znalaz³ nikogo, kto by siê nadawa³. To znaczy³o, ¿e osobê musia³o wybraæ Ministerstwo.   
  
Tak jak rok wczeœniej Knot pojawi³ siê w Hogwarcie, ale tym razem ze swoim asystentem, Weasleyem, kiedy Snape rozmawia³ z Minerw¹ i Albusem w jego gabinecie.   
  
-Witam ciê Korneliuszu i ciebie Percy- powiedzia³ z uœmiechem Dumbledore. -Dzieñ dobry- powiedzia³ Weasley. Knot tylko kiwn¹³ g³ow¹. -Albusie. ZnaleŸliœmy odpowiedni¹ osobê. To Aurorka.   
  
Severus jêkn¹³. -Jak siê nazywa?- spyta³a Minerwa. -Neidin Coulson- odpowiedzia³ Percy. -Jak?- zapyta³ Severus bêd¹cy pewien, ¿e siê przes³ysza³. –Neidin Coulson. Zrobi³o mu siê gor¹co i nieprzyjemnie.   
  
-Masz coœ przeciwko tej kobiecie? –Nie mam.   
  
-Nawet, jeœli masz… to musisz siê z tym pogodziæ. Za trzy dni w sobotê o 13.00 B¹dŸ w Trzech Miot³ach. Tam spotkasz siê z Neidin omówicie sobie sposób prowadzenia waszych lekcji-. -Jakich lekcji? -Mam tyle na g³owie. Nie powiedzia³em? Bêdziecie prowadziæ zajêcie pozalekcyjne. Ja jako Minister wyrazi³em zgodê na coœ takiego. To maj¹ byæ pojedynki, sposoby walki, leczenie ran. Ty, chyba wiesz coœ o tym jako Mistrz Eliksirów?   
  
-Tak. Jest dopiero pocz¹tek lipca- mrukn¹³- po co omawiaæ wszystko tak wczeœnie.   
  
-Nie. marudŸ, Snape. Ja ¿egnam. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do za³atwienia- powiedzia³ i wyszed³. Gdy tylko kroki ministra ucich³y nauczyciele zaczêli normalnie rozmawiaæ.   
  
-Wreszcie poszed³. Zaczynam mieæ go doœæ- powiedzia³a Sybilla, która zesz³a z wierzy, bo chcia³a dope³niæ przeznaczenie, które ujrza³o jej wewnêtrzne oko.   
  
-Zgadzam siê z tob¹- powiedzia³ Severus. Z Trelawney zgodzi³a siê te¿ reszta.   
  
-Sybillo twoja przepowiednia siê sprawdzi³a. Chyba pierwszy raz- powiedzia³a z ironi¹ Minerwa.   
  
-Nie, nie po raz pierwszy. Sybilla ju¿ mia³a dwie prawdziwe przepowiednie. Jedn¹ 17 lat temu, a drug¹ 2 lata temu. - oœwiadczy³ Dumbledore.   
  
-Nic takiego nie pamiêtam. Po za tym, ¿e Potter próbowa³ mi to wmówiæ, kiedy niechc¹cy zasnê³am na egzaminie wró¿biarstwa   
  
-Sama mówi³aœ, ¿e jak ktoœ by³ w transie to po obudzeniu nic nie pamiêta³-.   
  
-No, có¿....   
  
Rano w dzieñ spotkania. Snape by³ nerwowy, nawet umy³ w³osy, co mu siê rzadko zdarza³o. MO¿e byæ tu kilka b³êdów. W nastêpnyvch czêsciach ich razej nie bêdzie 


End file.
